Harry Potter and the Strange Occurence
by Evil Genius Girl
Summary: Something crazy (involving messed-up potions) happens at Hogwarts. Harryis the only one who is unaffected. Will it ever be the same?


Harry Potter and the Strange Occurrences

Author: Evil Genius

Rating: PG-13 (probably PG, but I just wanted to be sure)

Summary: Something strange happens at Hogwarts. Will it ever be the same?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters L 

Author's Note: the ending isn't that great, but I couldn't think anything else that I could write.

Harry Potter raced down the staircase toward the dungeons. Nothing had gone right this morning. Dobby had hidden his socks again, so he had been forced to borrow a pair of Ron's. Then he had been hungry, having missed the feast the night before, but had also been late for breakfast. Eating a normal breakfast had left him almost no time to get to his first class. If it had been Care of Magical Creatures or even Herbology, he probably wouldn't have been in a huge amount of trouble. However, his first class was Potions. *****five minutes later****

"Welcome to Potions!!!" Harry gawked. There was no other word for it. Snape seemed to be in a rather strange mood. In fact, he seemed downright…cheerful. "My favorite student is here!" Snape practically cheered as he raced over to give Harry a huge hug. Harry squirmed free and practically sprinted to his seat between Ron and Hermione.

"What's going on?" he asked nervously. Neither Ron nor Hermione responded. Ron was busily taking notes, scribbling down every word that Snape uttered (mostly "yay!" and "I'm so happy!"), and Hermione was carefully aiming a Filibuster Firework directly at Seamus Finnigan.

"What's going on?" Harry repeated, this time in complete fear. Ron never studied (at least not that Harry ever saw, and especially not in Potions), and he'd never imagined that Hermione would even own a Filibuster Firework, let alone set it off in class (except in their first year).

"Um, Professor?" he ventured cautiously. "May I use the bathroom?"

"Of course!!" Snape laughed. "we don't want any accidents here, now do we? But my favorite person is leaving. That makes me so sad." He almost burst into tears. 

Ron scampered to the front of the room. "Here sir, don't cry. Malfoy is still here."

"I hate Malfoy!!" Snape wailed, completely distraught. 

Shaking, Harry tiptoed out of the room. _What's going on? Snape is never cheerful, plus he hates _me_, not Malfoy. Even Ron and Hermione are weird. Maybe McGonagall knows what happened._

Harry managed to get to Professor McGonagall's classroom with no further incidents, leading him to believe that these strange events had been caused by Neville's efforts in Potions. However, this was altered at Harry's first sight of the Transfiguration lesson going on in the room.

"Careful Mr. Wood," McGonagall chirped cheerfully. "You don't want to damage your broom before you've changed it into a teapot."

"Professor!" Wood said in shock. " Although my broom is certainly expendable, I would never damage a teapot. You know my favorite part of the day is afternoon tea with Filch." 

Harry crept away unseen. _Something awful is happening._** But you've got to admit, it's kind of funny**._No it isn't. What's wrong with Wood?He would never say that afternoon tea was more important than his bromm._

The only person who might be able to fix this was Dumbledore. Harry dashed down the twisting staircases (nearly wrenching his ankle in the Invisible Stair) and hurried toward Dumbledore's office.

"Professor!" he gasped, out of breath as he nearly hurtled into Dumbledore. Dumbledore, exiting his office, simply stood there and waited for Harry to catch his breath.

"Well, Harry," he said. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Everyone's acting strange!" he exclaimed. "Snape is being **nice** to me, Wood wants to permanently turn his broom into a teapot for afternoon tea, Hermione was trying to throw a firework at Seamus, and Ron was actually studying!" This last bit simply blew Harry's mind.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes, I was afraid that something like this would happen. Professor Snape thought that by putting a potion in the butterbeer at the feast last night, he would be able to immediately tell who was late for any class throughout the rest of the year. Unfortunately, it backfired rather spectacularly."

"So this is just because I was late?" Harry asked in disbelief. "So why is everyone else acting weird and I 'm normal?"

Dumbledore replied, "Because the potion was, shall we say, a little incorrect. I believe the final ingredient was added at the wrong time, thereby reversing its effects."

"So everyone will just stay like this?" Harry asked. "Or is there a way to fix it?"

"There is always a way to fix these kinds of problems. They aren't always pleasant, but they usually work," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "I believe that if we ensure that everyone is late for the next class, then they should be back to normal."

So Dumbledore charmed all of the doors and the staircases to make everyone late for the next class, and they all lived happily ever after until Voldemort came back. The end.


End file.
